


Ay Caramba, Mi Amor

by CursedwithaFairytale



Category: Glee
Genre: Bachelor Party, Español | Spanish, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misconceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: This guy washot, and Kurt Hummel was in trouble.





	Ay Caramba, Mi Amor

The Latin bar was crowded, much to the annoyance of Kurt Hummel. He'd been nursing his drink for the past forty five minutes, just watching his friends slowly let the alcohol take them. They were getting giggly, unfiltered, and maybe a little handsy.  

Kurt shook his head as Rachel, once again, tried to run a hand up a dancer’s abs. He wondered why he tried to take her anywhere.

“Hola, hermosa,” Someone said behind him.

Kurt turned and was greeted with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The man had warm eyes that reflected the nauseating strobe lighting of the club. His head was covered in unruly curls. His shirt, unbuttoned down to mid-chest, should have looked tacky, but Kurt couldn't help but think it looked good.

This guy was _hot_ , and Kurt Hummel was in trouble.

“H-hi,” Kurt stuttered.

The man smiled and took the seat next to him. “¿Por qué estás en un bar como… esto? No me pareces de un hombre que le guste este tipo de lugar.”

“I'm sorry, I don't understand. I took French in high school.” Kurt didn't mention how he'd taken classes in college as well, but the man didn't seem fazed.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” The man asked.

“Kurt,” he said, glad Mr. Shue taught him that much.

The man gave Kurt a dazzling smile. “¿Estás comprometido, Kurt?” He gestured to Kurt’s left hand.

“Am I engaged?” The man nodded. Kurt smiled at the thought of his fiancé. “Yes, we’re getting married in a couple of days. This is supposed to be my bachelor party.”

“Pero no se diviertes.” Kurt twisted his ring as the man looked into his eyes and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. Kurt couldn't control his beating heart. “Baila conmigo. Hagamos de esta una noche para recordar.”

“I need to be ready for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow,” Kurt said reluctantly, not sure of whom he was trying to dissuade.

“Y yo también. Estoy comprometido a un hombre fuerte, inteligente, y muy, muy sexy.” He took Kurt’s hand, “Es una noche especial, Kurt. Es tu fiesta. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Kurt didn't give himself time to think. Instead, he pulled him out to the dance floor without another word.

 

* * *

Mercedes was _furious._

Not only did she _explicitly_ tell Rachel and Santana _not_ to throw a bachelor party, since it would be more for them than for Kurt, but they also _lost track of where he went._

As best woman, Mercedes took her job seriously. Losing the groom-to-be was _not_ going to happen on her watch.

She ran into her opposite best man and asked where his groom-to-be was. When _he_ didn't know where the two were, Mercedes had to count to ten.

They had less than ten hours until the rehearsal dinner.

Those two _better know what they're doing._

“Wait, did you check Kurt’s hotel room?” Wes asked.

Mercedes suppressed the urge to facepalm. “Why didn't I think of that? He'd be hiding in plain sight!”

She and Wes walked quickly to the hotel room marked 216. “Kurt, I don't care if you're decent! Wes and I are busting the door down in three, two, one!”

Wes unlocked the room and swung the door open.

Kurt was still scrambling to make himself decent. The other man still pretended to sleep.

“Oh hell no! Kurt, you do not disappear from your bachelor party, _which I did not plan for the record_ , with a strange man and act bashful now.”

“And Blaine, you don't get to make everyone panic by disappearing from _your_ bachelor party and stealing Kurt.”

“Noted,” Blaine said clearly, but didn't open his eyes.

Wes huffed, “You have forty-five minutes, Mr. Anderson. If you aren't in the lobby, I’ll have to drag you there myself.”

“Same goes for you, white boy. I'm not afraid of using these claws.” With that said, the two shut the door and left the grooms-to-be in peace.

Kurt rolled over and laid on top of his fiancé. “You know they're going to kill us, right?”

Blaine smiled and opened his eyes. Kurt found himself lost in his familiar amber eyes all over again.

“Was being seduced by a Latin man worth it?” Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head, “One, you aren't Latin. Two, I’m pretty sure _you're_ the one who suggested it. Three,” he leaned down so their lips were millimetres apart, “you just wanted to show off, polyglot.”

“Solo coqueteo en Español, Filipino, Italiano, Inglés, Francés…” Kurt raised an eyebrow, “contigo. Te amo, querido.”

“Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.”

Forty-seven minutes passed. Neither man was ready when their best person burst the door down.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Did you know it was Blaine all along?  
>  I love writing Blaine as a polyglot (or someone who can speak multiple languages). Hablo español y ojalá que mi gramática sea correcta. This fic has been on my drive for a while, so I thought I'd share it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
